heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestari
Appearance The Celestari have skin that ranges from solid white to silver to gold, and their eyes and hair are normally always white, gold, silver, or black (rarely). They, like the Xerothan, tend not to have as many crests and ridges on their bodies as their other Elvantari brethren, but some sometimes have forehead crests that sweep up highly and can seem to be a crown or diadem. They are one of the few winged races… just as the Merentari have the ability to breathe underwater, so do the Sky-Elves have the ability to soar above the heavens. Occupations Celestari, while having their fair share of amazing swordmasters, are well-known for their innate magical powers. Homeland Celestari tend to stay in a number of magical floating cities high above Cyrnest, and in Solace, but occasionally one will leave, either from boredom or because they have some noble quest to partake in. Languages Celestari and Elvantari Attitude The Celestari, or Celestial Elves, are some of the most beautiful humanoid creatures ever to walk on the face of any world. It is often said that where there is a Celestari, the sound of distand harps and ancient melodies can be heard. Many witnesses claim to see a glowing golden or white aura around them, specifically about their heads. It is not known where the Celestari come from, although many of the folk who still follow the old religions believe they are the Firstborn of Eras, directly created to serve his purpose. In reality, little is known about them, but they tend to stay in their floating cities above the clouds and little care for the lives of those below them. Often, they can be haughty and arrogant, but any of the adoring few that have ever met a Celestari would claim they had good reason to be. Innate Abilities *''Flight: Celestari have wings, and as long as those wings are not injured, they can fly a number of feet per turn equal to ten percent of their Agility in any direction.'' *''Immortality: While Celestari can be killed, they will not die of natural causes.'' *''Infravision: Celestari can see clearly in nearly no light.'' *''Natural Magic: Celestari can use Air-based magic naturally.'' *''Natural Telepathy: Celestari can speak with a single target up to 100 feet away using telepathy, which requires no effort.'' *''Speak With Animals: Celestari can speak freely to birds of any kind.'' *''Enhanced Magery: Celestari automatically gain the Enhanced Magery characteristic.'' *''Ethereal: Celestari are nearly angelic creatures, and as such everyone who comes into contact with them understands there is something special about them. This will inspire awe in good people, and fear in those who are evil.'' *''Keen Hearing and Sight: Celestari are naturally very perceptive and have good eyesight and excellent hearing. They receive +1 to all Focus rolls requiring these senses.'' *''Perfect Balance: Celestari have excellent balance and feel for all intents and purposes to be nearly weightless. As such, most Agility actions they perform will have a +2 bonus.'' *''Racist: Celestari can tolerate other races, but don’t really like to, and often don’t mind letting this fact be obvious. They are even hard-pressed to be kind to other Elvantari.'' Racial Modifiers STR: -15 AGL: +10 DEX: +15 REF: +5 FOR: +5 INT: +25 WLP: +10 FTH: +20 FOC: +10 PSY: +10 PER: +10 LCK: 0 Size: 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old